


설단 현상

by qui309



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Amnesia, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Mind Control
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 09:55:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5452484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qui309/pseuds/qui309
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>All rights except translation belongs to Netgirl_y2k.</p>
    </blockquote>





	설단 현상

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Netgirl_y2k](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Netgirl_y2k/gifts).
  * A translation of [presque vu](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5266973) by [Netgirl_y2k](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Netgirl_y2k/pseuds/Netgirl_y2k). 



> All rights except translation belongs to Netgirl_y2k.

_시각: 00:01_

_초기화 중..._

_단기 기억 삭제 중..._

_초기화 완료_

 

"섹스하다 기절한 거라면 믿겠어?"

 들은 적 없는 여성의 목소리는 쾌활했지만 피로가 묻어났다. 쇼는 눈을 떴다. 그녀는 싸구려 모텔 방처럼 보이는 침대 위에 집타이로 묶여 있었다. 천장에는 얼룩이 번져 있었다. 그녀의 손목은 침대 헤드에 얌전히 묶여 있어 자신의 팔을 보기 위해서는 고개를 위로 기울여야만 했다. 

 목소리의 주인은 침대와 문 사이의 중간쯤에서 의자에 앉아 있었다. 그녀의 머리는 긴 갈색이었고, 코밑에는 최근에 누구한테 맞았는지 피가 말라 붙어 있었다. 또 한 손에는 총을 헐겁게 잡고 있었는데, 쇼에게 겨눈다기에는 총구가 땅을 향하고 있었다. 

 쇼는 천천히 눈을 깜빡였다. 그녀의 손가락 마디는 방금 누구를 때린 것처럼 멍과 함께 부어 있었다. 누굴 때렸다는 기억이 전혀 없었다. 쇼는 사실 어떤 것도 기억나지 않았다. 

 자신의 이름이 사민 쇼라는 것은 알고 있었다. 사람들에게 어떻게 총을 쏘는지도 알았고, 그 총알을 어떻게 빼내야 하는지도 알았다. 그리고 사슴 눈망울을 한 망아지같고 쉽게 멍들 것같이 보이는 여자와 섹스를 하는 것이 전혀 어불성설이 아니라는 것도 알고 있었다. 

 "미안해요,"

 쇼가 집타이에서 손을 빼내려 등과 어깨를 펴면서 말했다. 

 "당신은 내 타입이 아니에요."

 여자는 자칫하면 미친 사람처럼 보이는 환한 미소를 지었다. 

 "어머 자기, 자기는 날 잘 알잖아."

 "만약 이게 사마리탄의 또다른 시험이라면-"

 익숙한 명령을 기다리는 개처럼 고개를 빼며 여자가 바로 앉았다. 

 "사마리탄을 기억해?"

  당연히 사마리탄을 기억하기 때문에, 쇼는 코웃음을 쳤다. 사마리탄은 자신에게 미션을... 그리고 불가해한 의료 시술과 함께 육체적, 정신적인 시험을 주었다.

 사마리탄 이전으로는, 자신이 보통사람이라면 공포로 느꼈을 게 분명한, 정적이고 백색 소음으로 가득한 하나의 희미한 덩어리밖에 기억나지 않았다. 그러나 사마리탄은 그녀가 공포 등 다른 모든 감정을 느끼지 못하기 때문에 자신을 영입한 것인 게 분명했다. 

 "우리가 어제 무슨 얘기를 했는지 기억해, 사민?"

 쇼에게는 '어제'가 없었다. 

 "이봐요, 아가씨, 난 한번도 당신을 본 적이 없어요."

 여자는 의자에 몸을 기대며 미소를 지었다. 

 "있지, 자기는 내가 우리 처음 만난 이야길 하는 데 질리지 않는 걸 감사하게 여겨야 해. 되게 로맨틱하거든." 

 쇼는 여자에게 들릴 정도로 크게 씩씩거리며 힘을 풀어 베개에 머리가 닿도록 했다. 

 "자, 자," 

 여자가 다정하게 타일렀다. 

 "눈 굴리지 마. 정말 좋은 이야기라니까? 누가 5분 안에 다리미로 고문당할 뻔 한다구." 

 *

  _시각: 00:01_

_초기화 중..._

_단기 기억 삭제 중..._

_삭제 완료_

 

쇼는 침대에 집타이로 묶인 채 깨어났다. 

 여자는 침대 끝자락에서 한쪽 엉덩이에 하중을 싣고, 다른 상황이었다면 충분히 묘했을 미소를 지으며 서 있었다. 그녀는 테이저를 껐다 켰다 했다. 

 "섹스하다 기절했다고 하면 믿겠어?"

 한 쪽 눈썹을 올린 채 그녀가 물었다. 쇼는 테이저를 조심스럽게 쳐다봤다. 

 "조금도 관심없어요."

 *

  _시각: 00:01_

_초기화 중..._

_단기 기억 삭제 중..._

_초기화 완료_

 

쇼는 깼지만 눈을 뜨지는 않았다. 그녀는 팔을 머리 위로 뻗은 채로 침대에 묵여 있었다. 꼭 한동안 그 자세로 있던 것처럼 근육이 당겨왔다. 

 이건 시험이었다. 쇼의 뇌는 사마리탄의 지난 시험들을 떠올리길 거부했으나 그녀는 시험이 있었다는 걸 알았고, 또 그것들을 전혀 즐기지 않았다는 것을 기억했다. 그녀가 사마리탄의 터무니없는 시험을 견뎌야만 할지라도, 그녀 스스로 그것을 진지하게 받아들일 필요는 없었다. 

 "내가 맞춰볼게요," 눈도 뜨지 않고 그녀가 말했다. "섹스하다 기절한 거죠?"

 이제 쇼의 근육 기억은 실제 기억보다 더 믿을 만했다. 사마리탄의 어떤 시험에 비협조적이었는지는 몰라도 그녀의 몸은 자동적으로 긴장했다. 자신이 무엇을 기대했는지는 모르지만, 분명 여성의 웃음소리는 아니었다. 쇼는 눈을 떴고, 앞에는 침대에 걸터앉아 그녀를 크고 사슴같은 눈망울로 바라보는 여자가 있었다. 

 "자기는 내가 그 말을 얼마나 듣고 싶었는지 모를거야."

 *

  _시각: 00:01_

_초기화 중..._

_단기 기억 삭제 중..._

_초기화 완료_

 

쇼는 눈을 뜨자마자 자신을 침대에 집타이로 결박하고 있는 여자를 발견했다. 그녀가 몸을 기울이고 있었기 때문에 그녀의 긴 머리가 쇼의 얼굴 위로 닿았다. 

 "제기랄!" 여자가 욕을 내뱉었다. "지금 몇 시-" 그러나 쇼는 아직 안 묶인 손으로 그녀의 바보같이 부드러운 머리칼을 잡아채 벽에 머리를 갖다 박았다. 쇼는 몸을 굴려 비틀었다. 침대 헤드의 나무 부분이  _쩍_ 하는 소리와 함께 부러졌고, 쇼의 묶였던 손을 풀어줬다. 쇼는 침대에서 뛰쳐나와 문을 향했다. 

 "쇼, 잠깐..." 

 그녀의 머리선으로부터 피가 흘러나오는 채로 여자가 힘겹게 일어섰다. 그녀는 쇼의 셔츠 자락을 붙잡았지만, 쇼는 몸을 돌려 여자의 목을 두 손으로 잡고 엄지로 경동맥을 눌렀다. 여자는 키가 컸고, 힐을 신고 있었다. 그녀가 우위에 있었지만 그녀는 그걸 이용하지 않았다. 그녀의 두 눈이 튀어나왔고 쉰 목소리로 말했다. 

  _"사민..."_

 여자가 정신을 잃을 때까지는 얼마 걸리지 않았을 테지만, 쇼는 그녀의 목을 놓고 대신 양손으로 셔츠를 잡아 그녀를 가까이 끌어당겨 중심을 잃게 했다. 그러고 나서 뒤로 세게 밀쳐 침대에 부딪혀 쓰러지게 했다. 

 아주 짧고, 소리 죽인 안간힘이었다. 아무도 비명을 지르지 않았지만, 쇼는 어쩐지 누군가 그랬다는 느낌을 떨칠 수 없었다. 

 쇼가 부드러운 '미안, 자기'라는 말을 들었을 때 그녀는 거의 문에 다다랐었다. 이윽고 목과 어깨 사이에서 테이저의 전류가 튀었다. 

 * 

  _시각: 00:01_

_초기화 중..._

_단기 기억 삭제 중..._

_초기화 완료_

 

쇼는 무거운 것이 매트리스로 그녀를 짓누르는 것을 느끼며 깨어났다. 한 여자가 쇼의 골반에 올라타고 있었다. 그녀는 가녀린 갈색 강아지 눈을 가졌고 혈색 없는 목 주변에는 엄지 모양으로 멍이 들어 있었다. 

 부러진 침대 헤드에 손목이 묶여있고 한 손에 나이프를 들고 있는 것은 제압할 만했으나, 쇄골에서 1인치 떨어진 곳에 위치한 테이저가 쇼를 조심스럽게 했다. 

 "지금 당장이라도 섹스 농담을 하고 싶지만," 여자가 밝게 이야기했다. "우린 정말 시간이 없어."

 여자는 사실상 가슴이 쇼의 얼굴에 닿일 때까지 몸을 기울여 침대에 쇼를 구속하고 있던 칼로 집타이를 끊어 냈다. 그녀는 똑바로 앉아서, 그녀를 제압하려는 시도가 좋지않다는 걸 보여주기 위함인 듯 테이저를 한 두번 껐다 켰다. 

 "난 정말,  _정말,_ 너를 다치게 하고 싶지 않아, 샘. 하지만 사마리탄이 우리가 어딨는지 아니까 우린  _지금 당장_ 떠나야 해."

 *

  _탐색 중..._

_위치 파악 불가능..._

두 가지 목소리가 싸우고 있었다. 여성의 목소리는 테이저와 집타이로 무장한 쇼의 친구에게 속했다. 쇼는 남성의 목소리를 파악할 수 없었지만, 그 목소리는 그녀가 눈을 굴리게 만들고 장난스럽게 경례라도 하고 싶게 만들었다.

 "쇼 양을 돕고 싶다는 건 이해합니다, 하지만 그녀를 이곳으로 데려온 게 정말 현명하다고 생각합니까?"

 남자가 말했다. 

 "선택권이 없었어요, 해롤드. 그들이 그녀 머리에 심은 멍청한 신경계 장치 때문에... 그들은 기억을 지우는 데 그걸 쓰고 있었어요. 내가 그녀를 되찾았다고 생각할 때마다 그들은 기억을 지워버렸어요. 매일 밤 자정에 그날의 기억을 지웠죠. 당신이 머신에게 한 짓을 그대로 사마리탄이 쇼에게 하고 있었다고요!"

 "그런 아이러니는 나한테 통하지 않습니다, 그로브즈 양."

 "그 장치에는 GPS도 달려있어요. 이틀에 한 번 정도밖에 따돌릴 수 없어서 계속 이동해야만 했어요. 그림자 맵에는 '아무것도 묻지 않는' 모텔들이 많았거든요. 해리, 난 당신이 은신처를 커다난 패러데이 케이지로 만든 걸 알아요, 그러니까 쇼가 여기 있는 한 사마리탄은 그녀를 다치게 할 수 없어요." 

 "그리고 만약 쇼 양이 그들에게 돌아가기라도 한다면 그리어에게 우리의 위치가 발각되겠죠. 또 사마리탄의 프로그램이 얼마나 위력이 강한지 어떻게 알겠습니까. 그로브즈 양이 스스로 쇼 양의 납치 이전의 기억들은 부분적이거나 혹은 아예 존재하지 않을 수도 있다고 했지 않습니까."

 "당신 이제 존처럼 말하네요."

 "어쩌면 리스 씨가 옳을지도 모릅니다. CIA는 세뇌에 있어서라면 좋지 않은 역사가 많죠."

 언쟁은 쇼가 있는 곳으로부터 멀어졌고, 더 이상 엿들을 수 없게 된 쇼는 주변을 돌아봤다. 그녀가 누워있는 침대는 푹신하고 편안했다. 이불은 극세사였고, 반대편 벽에는 잘 그렸지만 너무 추상적인 그림이 걸려 있었다. 하지만 그녀의 손목에는 폭력 성향의 정신병 환자들에게 하는 것처럼 구속구가 씌어져 있었다. 만약 이게 그런 시설이라면, 무지 비싼 곳일 거라고 쇼는 생각했다. 

 쇼는 그녀의 방으로 걸어오는 발소리를 들었다. 눈을 감고 자는 척 할까 싶었지만, 그 정도로 크게 신경쓸 만한 건 아니라고 생각해 하지 않았다. 

 "안녕, 자기."

 "루트." 

 쇼가 덤덤하게 말했다. 루트가 엄청 환하게 웃었다. 

 "나 기억나?"

 "어제 나한테 테이저 들이밀고 진정제 주사해가면서 온 도시를 돌아다니면서 말해 줬잖아."

 루트의 미소가 순간 기울었지만 이내 환하게 다시 바뀌었다. 

 "어제를 기억하는 구나. 시작이 정말 좋아, 샘."

 *

  _탐색 중..._

 

"섹스하다 기절한 거지?"

 의료용 구속구에서 벗어나려고 건성으로 손목을 당기며 쇼가 눈도 뜨지 않고 말했다. 

 목이 졸린 듯한 소리 뒤에 뭘 뿜는 소리가 들려왔다. 쇼가 눈을 뜨자 체격이 좋고 넥타이에 쏟은 커피를 닦으며 서 있는 촌스러운 정장을 입은 사내가 있었다. 

 "다른 사람을 보고 그런 거라고 말해줘요." 그가 말했다. 

 *

 촌스러운 정장을 한 남자는 라이오넬 퍼스코였다. 그리고 그는 쇼에게 자그마한 짜증을 불러일으켰다. 

 은신처에는 두 명의 다른 사내들이 오고 갔다. 쇼에게는 기억하는 한 형제가 없었지만, 존 리스라는 남자를 볼 때마다 느끼는 짜증에는  _형제애_ 를 동반한 무엇이 있었다. 짜증의 나머지는 그가 해롤드 핀치가 그녀의 시야에 들어올 때마다 리스가 경계하는 것으로부터 나왔다. 

 핀치도 또한 그녀에게 가벼운 짜증을 불러일으켰다. 

 루트는 매일같이 은신처로 왔고, 그녀는 짜증을 불러일으키는 단계를 건너뛰고 바로 쇼의 온 신경을 비벼대는 수준이었다. 집타이와 테이저에 대한 루트의 선호가 그렇게 한 것이 아니라, 과한 애칭 사용과 꽃등심을 바라보는 강아지들처럼 그녀를 바라보는 습관때문이었다. 

 그녀는 점심시간에 스테이크를 들고 찾아와서는 쇼가 먹는 것을 구경했다. 루트는 쇼에게 절대 칼을 주지 않아서 플라스틱 포크와 손을 사용해 먹을 수 밖에 없었다. 쇼를 구경하는 동안 루트는 몹시 감상에 빠져 정신을 못 차리는 표정을 했다. 그 표정을 지우고 싶어서 쇼는 일부러 입을 연 채로 음식을 씹어댔지만, 전혀 통하지 않았다. 

 *

  _탐색 중..._

 

쇼는 지루해서 미칠 지경인 기분으로 은신처의 의자에 손이 묶여 있었다. 퍼스코는 부엌을 돌아다녔고, 리스는 커다란 경비견처럼 문 앞에 서 있었고, 루트와 핀치는 쇼의 머리에 심어진 칩에 대하여 논의하고 있었다. 

 쇼는 가구에서 다른 가구로 묶여 가며 은신처를 돌아다녔다. 샤워할 때는 심지어 난간에 묶였다. 처음에는 그나마 재밌었는데, 루트의 활기찬 음흉함을 내버려두는 것과 벗은 쇼를 보는 것 중에서 고뇌하는 핀치가 웃겼기 때문이다. 

 하루는 루트가 그걸 했고, 쇼가 벗는 동안 새끼손가락에서 수갑이 달랑거리는 채로 화장실에 앉아서 말했었다. 

 "로맨스는 아직 살아있다니까."

 지루해진 쇼는 뒤로 고개를 젖히고 퍼스코가 커피에 설탕을 붓는 것을 보았다. 만약 도망칠 거라면, 저 놈이 가장 약한 놈일 것이다. 

 처음에는 제일 약한 사람이 총도 들고 있지 않고 자기 앞에 놓인 비닐 봉지도 못 걷어찰 것 같은 핀치라고 생각했지만, 리스와 루트가 한 무리의 매처럼 지켜보고 있어서 손이라도 대는 순간 두 사람 모두 상대해야 할 것 같았다. 리스를 공격한다면 그들이 절대 자신에게 주지 않는 화기로만 맞붙을 수 있을 것이고, 루트를 상대한다면 그  _사랑은 아픔이다_ 라는 것을 문자 그대로 받아들일 것이 분명했다. 

 하지만, 퍼스코는, 망설일 것이다. 그의 아들을 구해준 여자를 쏘는 것을 망설일 것이다...

 잠깐,  _아들_ 이라는 말이 어디서 나온 거지?

 쇼는 고개를 더 젖히고서 말했다. 

 "이봐요, 라이오넬, 당신한테 아들 하나 있죠?"

 퍼스코가 머그컵을 입에 가져가다 멈췄다. 리스의 눈빛이 방 가로질러서 쇼에게 날아와 꽂혔고, 루트와 핀치는 누가 즉석 개두기를 잡을 것인지에 대한 논의를 접어둔 채 그녀를 바라봤다. 

 "...있어요."

 "당신 아들이요, 불쌍하게도 당신을 너무 많이 닮았어요." 쇼가 인상을 찌푸렸다. 

 "이름이 리 맞죠?"

 *

  _탐색 중..._

 작은 것들부터 쇼에게 돌아오기 시작했다. 

 루트가 개를 한 마리 데려왔고, 그 개가 귀를 긁어달라고 쇼의 무릎에 머리를 갖다 대는 걸 보고 루트가 말한 것보다 이 사람들과의 역사가 더 오래되었다는 것을 깨달았다. 

 "나도 쟤 따라할 수 있는데." 루트가 말했고, 쇼는 눈을 굴렸다. "아참, 걔 이름은-"

 "베어." 쇼가 말을 맺었고, 베어의 꼬리가 땅을 힘차게 쳤다.

 쇼는 베어가 네덜란드어 명령에만 반응한다는 것을 기억했고, 음식 이름을 유창하게 말했고, 테니스 볼을 던지고 물어오는 것을 몇 시간씩 하며 은신처에서 시간을 보냈다. 

 뭐, 쇼가 이곳을 벗어날 건 아닌 것 같았으니. 

 *

 쇼가 팩팩거리며 무뚝뚝하게 루트에게 말할 때마다, 그녀는 루트의 왼쪽 귀에 대고 말했다. 

 쇼는 루트가 그녀의 청력손실을 숨기는 것에 내키지 않는 감명을 받았다. 만약 쇼가 이미 아는 것이 아니었다면, 절대 몰랐을 것이다. 물론, 쇼는 자신이 그걸  _어떻게_ 알았는지 누구에게도 말할 수 없었다. 

 *

 쇼의 기억에만 구멍이 있는 건 아니었다. 리스는 아직도 그녀가 언제라도 사마리탄의 꼭두각시 역할을 할 것처럼 보았고, 그녀 자신도 슬리퍼 에이전트가 아니라는 것을 설명할 수 없었다. 

 리스가 어떤 사람인지 안다고 해서 그가 고문받지 않을 것이다라는 것을 의미하는 건 아니었기 때문이다. 

 쇼는 수갑에서 손목을 풀었다. 루트는 최근 쇼가 빠져나갈 수 있도록 묶어 놓고 있었다. 쇼는 몸을 앞으로 기울여 무기를 닦고 있는 리스를 쳐다봤다. 

 "난 아직도 한 가지에 대해서는 모르겠어요. 나랑 루트 사이에 뭐가 있는 거예요? 여자친구 아니면 스토커 중 하나로 줄이긴 했는데."

 리스가 찡그린 미소를 지었다. "맞아요," 가 그가 말한 것의 전부였다. 

 *

  _탐색 중..._

_위치 파악 완료..._

_응급 소환 실행..._

 

마침내 쇼는 은신처를 빠져나올 수 있었다. 

 루트를 설득해서 칩의 GPS를 따돌린 후에 그들이 카메라에 잡히지 않도록 계속 원을 그리면서 그녀가 지하철까지 따라오도록 했다. 지하에서 할 만한 건 딱히 없었지만 핀치와 루트가 머신에 대해서 하는 말을 엿들수 있었다. 

 쇼의 머신에 대한 기억은 온통 뒤죽박죽이었고, 루트와 핀치에 의하면 그것은 신이거나 혹은 조금 덜 사악한 사마리탄이었다. 암에 대한 모든 도덕적 중립을 가진 마법 상자는 쇼에게는 신으로 들렸다. 

 오늘의 철학에 대해 지루해진 쇼는 베어의 뽁뽁 소리나는 장난감을 훔쳐서 가지고 노는 것에 대해 숙고했다. 

 *

  _응급 소환 실패..._

 

쇼는 은신처에 돌아온 상태로 일어났다. 의료용 구속구는 다시 손목을 묶고 있었고, 핀치는 침대 옆 의자에 앉아 있었다. 

 "무슨 일이 일어났던 거예요?"

 "GPS를 이번엔 못 따돌렸어요. 사마리탄이 그들에게 당신이 돌아가도록 장치를 사용했어요."

 쇼의 머리가 베개에 부드럽게 착지했다. 

 "초기화시키려고 했군요." 쇼가 어두운 목소리로 말했다. 

 "그래도 이번엔 당신의 기억을 지우지 않았더군요. 기억을 다시 찾는 과정을 반복하지 않아도 될 것 같습니다."

 기억에 대해 이야기하자 쇼는 핀치가 지하철에 혼자 있지 않았다는 것을 떠올렸다. 

 "루트는요?"

 핀치는 눈을 마주치지 않았다. 

 "그로브즈 양은 응급실에 가야만 했습니다."

 쇼가 눈을 감았고, 핀치는 어색하게 말을 이었다. 

 "사민, 그로브즈 양은 당신을 꽤 많이 사랑합니다..."

 "그게 좋은 것처럼 들리진 않네요, 해롤드."

 핀치가 한숨을 쉬었다. 

 "아닙니다. 제가 확신하는 건 사마리탄이 당신에게 한 일은 루트가, 우리 중 어느 사람이라도, 당신이 돌아온 걸 후회하게 만들지 못했다는 겁니다."

 *

 루트는 손목에 깁스를 하고 미소를 지으며 나타났다. 

 쇼는 지하철에 서 있다가 갑자기 떠나고 싶다는 욕구를 느낀 것이 기억났다. 그녀는 루트가 어깨에 손을 올리고 부드럽게 물은 것을 기억했다. "사민?" 쇼는 자신이 루트의 어리둥절한 얼굴로 몸을 돌려 손목을 잡고  _비틀어 버린 것_ 을 떠올렸다.

 "병원에 있던 간호사가 가정 폭력 신고 번호를 주더라구." 루트가 가볍게 말하며 침대 모서리에 앉았다. 

 "루트."

 "이게 네 잘못이 아니라고 말했지만, 인공지능이 이런 나쁜 짓을 하라고 네 머리에 심어진 칩에다가 시켰다고 할 순 없더라구. 그래서 그녀가 날 안 믿었던 것 같아."

 " _루트."_

루트가 다리를 꼬고 한쪽 다리를 그네처럼 흔들었다.

 "다른 얘기하면 안 될까?"

 "좋아," 쇼가 말했다. "지하철에서 핀치랑 왜 싸우고 있었어?"

 "오." 루트가 머리를 어깨 뒤로 넘겼다. 

 "우리가 머신을 재구축할 때 내가 코드 하나를 더 집어넣었다는 걸 알아버렸거든. 난 그녀가 나에게 뭔가를 해주길 바라서, 그녀에게 명령 코드를 집어넣었지."

 "무슨 명령?"

 쇼가 절대 견딜 수 없는 사슴 눈망울을 하고 루트가 쇼의 눈을 마주했다. "나를 위해 너를 찾아달라고, 사민."

 "왜 그냥 해달라고 부탁하지 않았어?"

 "왜냐하면 난 그녀를 사랑하거든," 그녀가 말했다. "하지만 난 더 이상 그녀를 믿지 않아."

 쇼의 시선이 루트의 손목 깁스에 머물렀다. 

 *

 칩은 반드시 쇼의 머리에서 빼내야만 했다. 

 쇼가 핀치와 리스를 노려봤고, 은신처에 없고 일하러 간 퍼스코도 마음속으로 노려봤다. 

 "이 짓을 몇 년째 하면서 어떻게 뇌외과 의사 한 명을 못 구했어요?"

 "못 빼낸다면 과정을 반대로 해야지." 루트가 제안했다. "칩을 없앨 수 없다면 그냥 사마리탄이 그걸 못 쓰게 해야지."

 *

  _신호 상실..._ _  
_

_신호 상실..._

_신호 상실..._

 

루트에게는 머신을 설득하고, 머신에게 빌고, 협박도 해가면서 얻은 코드가 있었다. 그 코드는 쇼의 칩에서 사마리탄이 신호를 전송하거나 수신할 수 없도록 했다. 루트와 리스는 적어도 여섯 개의 빌딩을 폭파시켰고, 쇼는 사마리탄과의 연결이 끊어질 때 눈이 멀 정도로 고통스러운 두통으로 쓰러졌다. 

 쇼는 루트의 무릎에서 깨어났다. 

 "안녕, 자기."

 루트에게선 연기 냄새가 났고, 그녀의 얼굴은 재가 잔뜩 묻어 있었고 머리 끝은 타 있었다. 루트의 얼굴은 거꾸로 봐도 매력적이었다. 쇼는 손을 내저었다. "비켜!" 그러고 나서 팔꿈치로 지탱하고 몸을 세웠다. 

 "몸은 좀 어때?"

 "내 머리에 더 이상 악마같은 인공지능이 없는 것 같아."

 "있지," 루트가 능글맞게 웃으며 말했다. "이제 몸도 괜찮으니까, 우리가 저번에 말하던 섹스 관련해서 다시 이야기하면 좋을 것 같은데?"

 쇼가 눈을 굴렸다. 

 "나머지 기억이 돌아오고 있는데, 그 기억 중에 내가 널 별로 안 좋아한다는 기억이 있으면 좋겠다." 


End file.
